


Flexible (or, how Tina ended her year-long dry spell)

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While living in New York, Tina is left out as her friends all couple up. But one night at a club, Tina finally finds some company for herself, in someone she never suspected would be interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible (or, how Tina ended her year-long dry spell)

It only took a week for Tina to discover that she was the outsider in her group of friends. Kurt and Blaine were always all over each other, Santana was always with Dani, who she had moved in with, and Rachel and Sam were busy making eyes at each other and thinking nobody noticed. 

On her second week in New York City, Tina secured a job as a waitress at a Thai restaurant just three blocks from the apartment. To celebrate, her friends insisted on taking her to a club. 

But after spending one song dancing as a group, they gravitated apart, separating into couples, and leaving Tina all alone.

She sighed, watching them sadly from her spot against the wall. 

“Hey there. May I have this dance?”  

Tina turned, surprised. 

“Elliott! I’d love to!” She leaned in and hugged him gratefully. Elliott laughed and hugged back. 

“Good to see you too, Tina.” He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Tina confessed as they began to move together. “I’ve been feeling like a third wheel- scratch that, seventh wheel.”

“It’s weird when all your friends pair up,” Elliott agreed. “But it’s not lonely being single – it means you’re free to do all sorts of things – and people.”

Tina giggled as he winked at her.  

“Thanks for dancing with me.”

Elliott raised an eyebrow, and pulled her in close, their hips pressing against each other as they moved to the music.  

“Nothing to thank me for, I’m getting the good end of this deal.”

Tina beamed up at him. She’d only known Elliott for a week, but she already felt they were becoming friends. He was an easygoing guy, with a good sense of humor and a wicked fashion sense. 

His eyes looked smoky, and his lips were red and eminently kissable.  And he was smiling at her, holding her tight, and Tina felt a rush of desire pulse through her as his palm traced up her back.  

It would be easy to fall for him – but Tina had promised herself she would not fall for another gay guy. It had been humiliating enough the first time. 

“Congratulations,” Elliott said lowly.

“What?” Tina blinked.

“I heard you got a job.” 

“Oh! Yeah.” Tina blushed. “It’s just waiting tables, but I love thai food, so the free dinners makes minimum wage worth it.”

“I’ll have to check it out sometime,” Elliott nodded. 

The conversation tapered off as the music switched to something faster. Tina felt her body relaxing as she threw herself into the beat. 

She had always loved to dance. And Elliott was fun to dance with. He moved just as fast as she did, and was just as openly sexual in his movements. 

Tina quickly grew emboldened, rolling her hips suggestively.  She was used to dancing with her girlfriends and Blaine quite provocatively – so she figured she could do the same with the self-titled Starchild. 

Tina let loose, shaking her hips and running her hands down Elliott’s chest. He smiled down at her, and she turned to playfully roll her ass against his crotch.

“Careful there, gorgeous.” He warned. 

“Hmm?” Tina asked carelessly, tossing her head to the side to look back at him. Elliott was looking right at her, his eyes practically smoldering. He set a firm hand on her bared belly and pulled her tight to him. 

Tina gasped, her eyes widening as she felt his erection digging into her ass. 

“What – how –“

“How do you think?” Elliott laughed. “You really don’t know how hot you are?”

Tina was blushing.

“Oh, sorry,” she stammered. “I thought – I thought you were…”

“Gay?” Elliott asked, quite amused. 

“Yeah,” Tina admitted. 

“I don’t tend to use labels. But I appreciate beauty in all its forms.” 

Tina’s blush didn’t diminish. She’d been totally coming onto a guy who was bisexual, and she hadn’t even known it. 

“You don’t have to stop,” Elliott assured her, gently stroking her cheek. “I don’t expect you do to anything about it if you don’t want to. We can just enjoy the dance.”

Tina’s smile returned and she began to dance again, rocking her hips against him. Elliott purred and grabbed her ass in two hands, helping her to grind with him. 

He bent his head to her ear. 

“Tell me if anything I do is too much.” Then he fastened his mouth to her neck, right under her ear, sucking on it. 

Tina moaned at the sensation – he was _good_ at that. Elliott brushed kisses all over her neck, sucking and biting, and leaving Tina to lead them in grinding. 

She was getting ridiculously turned on, and they were right in the middle of a dance floor. Elliott turned her in his arms, his hands resting on her hips as he rolled his hips into her ass, his lips never leaving her neck. 

Tina rested one hand over his, the other stretching over her back to hold his head in place. 

Fuck, he was good with his tongue. 

“Elliott,” Tina gasped, emboldened by her desire. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered in her ear. He reached one hand down, cupping over her mound, squeezing her through her dress, and Tina whimpered at the jolt it sent through her. Then he had her by the hand, and led her through the club and outside. 

While they waited for a cab, Elliott attempted to adjust his pants. Tina wanted to laugh – there was no way he could hide something that large in leather pants, not when he was aroused. 

Tina took a chance and leaned up to kiss him. He tasted like peach lip gloss, and moaned as loud as her, but there was no denying that he was a man, the way his erection dug into her leg. 

“I like your lip gloss,” Tina gasped between kisses. Elliott kissed wildly, staying shallow for now, dipping his tongue into her mouth in tantalizingly infrequent moments. It made her want more – a lot more. 

“I like yours,” Elliott grinned, his smile dazzling. “Oh, hey!” His arm shot out to wave down a passing cab. 

It slowed to a stop, and they hurried into the back. 

“Thanks,” Elliott told the driver. “450 22nd Street, please.”

The driver began to drive without even looking back. Feeling daring, and a bit like a cliché, Tina leaned close and yanked Elliott into a kiss. She held back from touching him too much because they had an audience, but the harder he kissed her, the more tempted she was just to start groping him. 

“Here you are.” 

Tina had kept Elliott well distracted, and managed to pay the cabbie before he could. Giggling, she led him out of the car and to his building.

“You’re sneaky,” Elliott noted, shaking his head at her. 

“I’m a modern gal,” Tina teased him. “I’ve got a job now, I can pay my own way.” 

“My wallet isn’t complaining,” Elliott smiled. “Next time’s on me.”

Tina flushed in eager excitement – _next time?_  

They hurried to his building, taking the stairs as a run. Tina raced after him down the hallway. When Elliott struggled to get the door open, she giggled and pushed him up against the door, kissing him hard. 

“Damn,” Elliott panted, finally pushing her away so he could get them inside. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

Tina opened her mouth to respond, and was cut off as his lips slanted over hers. Elliott kicked the door shut and walked her towards the bedroom. Walking backwards, Tina stumbled and nearly tripped over something. 

Elliott let out an irritated snarl, kicking the book out of the way. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and picked her up. Tina shrieked in surprise as he carried her into the bedroom and quite literally tossed her back onto the bed.

Tina squealed, blinking to recover, but he was already on her, crawling between her legs, grabbing her face and kissing her so deeply she couldn’t think. When Elliott pulled back, Tina gasped desperately for breath. 

“Off,” she demanded, and he obliged, tugging his shirt off. _God_ , he was beautiful. 

“It’s only fair if you do too,” Elliott smiled playfully.  Tina bent forward so he could strip her of her red blouse. 

She quickly worked to rid herself of her matching red bra, looking up with hooded eyes at her admirer. Elliott was rubbing himself through his pants as he watched her strip for him.  

“Gorgeous,” he sighed appreciatively as Tina bared her breasts for her. He reached forward and took them in his hands, feeling them with an appreciative groan. Tina moaned happily at the feeling. 

They moved quickly, helping each other out of their remaining clothes. They kissed passionately, hands roaming to explore each other’s bodies. 

Tina pumped his cock in her hand, looking at it happily. He was thicker than her only other lover had been, also considerably long, but he wasn’t circumcised. Fascinated, she played with the foreskin.

“Fuck,” Elliott hissed. “You have such soft hands.” 

“All the better for touching you,” Tina murmured playfully. Elliott laughed and responded by slipping a hand between her legs. He found her clit with ease, choosing to circle it with his thumb while his fingers stroked her folds. 

“Oh….”  

Elliott chuckled as he pushed his index finger inside her. 

“Not to sound clichéd, but you really _are_ tight.”

“It’s been a while,” Tina gasped. Elliott was curling his finger to stroke against her g-spot. There was no longer any question of his experience with women – he definitely had experience in finding that spot. 

“Well that’s just silly,” Elliott purred. “Anyone with working eyes should have jumped you.” 

“I guess you’re smarter than the average guy,” Tina smiled at him, and kissed him wetly. 

“And luckier.” With that, he pushed her back onto the bed. He slid smoothly in between her legs, which wrapped instinctively around his waist. 

“Help me out?” Elliott produced a condom, and Tina seized it eagerly. She enjoyed the touch of his bare cock for another moment before she rolled the condom over it. 

“Need anything before I…?”

“Just fuck me,” Tina said bossily. 

Elliott just laughed. Tina breathed in as he positioned himself – and gasped as he pushed inside her in one clean thrust. 

“Ah!” Tina cried, instinctively reaching up to grab his shoulders. “Oh, fuck!”

“Jesus.” Elliott groaned, unable to resist rolling his hips into her. “You feel amazing.”

Elliott cupped a hand under her head and pulled her up to kiss her as he began to fuck her. 

Tina shuddered into the kiss, pushing her hips up to meet him. She hadn’t been fucked in an entire year, and she had _missed_ this - having a thick, solid cock inside her, a man with fantastic abs above her…

Elliott pulled away, licking his lips, and watched Tina writhing beneath him. She was breathless already, moving wildly and desperately. It was a heady feeling, seeing how much she wanted him. 

Praise and obscenities poured from her mouth. Tina Cohen-Chang had quite a mouth on her, Elliott thought with a grin. 

“Just fuck me, damn it,” Tina was moaning. “Harder, I won’t break, come _on_.”

The hottest ones are always the bossiest, Elliott mused.  Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled out and flipped her over. 

“Come on, Starchild,” Tina groaned, as he pushed her knees up underneath her chest, making her curl up on her front on the bed. “I need it,” she admitted shamelessly. 

“Yeah?” Elliott hissed, slowly pushing himself back into her wet heat. “That better?”

“Uh huh,” Tina whined. At this angle, he was striking her g-spot with each thrust in. Elliott gripped her hips in his hands and jerked his hips, slamming his cock into her over and over. 

He felt even bigger like this, stretching her wider and penetrating deeper than before. 

“Like that,” Tina cried. “Oh god, fuck me.”

Elliott groaned at the encouragement. He was going as fast as he could. She was so tight inside, clutching around his cock. It was like fucking a virgin, except for how wanton she was – and he loved that. Tina wasn’t afraid to say what she wanted, or to beg him for more. 

“So deep,” Tina moaned, her toes curling as he struck bottom over and over again. “Please yes… Damn it, fucking make me sore.”

“Shit,” Elliott swore. “I love the way you talk, babe.” 

He raked his nails slowly down her back. Tina cried out passionately. 

“ _Elliott_!” 

“That’s it, Tina,” he gasped. Fuck, but he was getting close already. 

“Don’t stop,” Tina whimpered. “Oh please, _don’t stop_.”

“Not until you come, gorgeous,” Elliott promised through gritted teeth, pounding into her relentlessly.  “Want to feel you around me. Will you do that for me, Tina?”

“Oh, I will,” Tina whined, her hands fisting desperately in the sheets. “You feel good, too good.” 

“Know what you mean,” Elliott growled. “Show me what you do to yourself to feel good.”

“I like…” Tina pushed a hand down underneath her body, dancing her fingers in little circles over her clitoris. “This.”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Elliott whispered. “Come on, darling. You’re too much for me… I can’t control myself much longer.”

Tina let out a soft, helpless groan at his admission of how she affected him. Elliott dug his feet into the mattress and pulled back, until he was almost completely out of her. He grinned at Tina’s pouting little whine, then tightened his grip on her hips and slammed his cock as deep as it would go. 

“Elliott!” Tina shrieked, her hand freezing for a moment in shock before it sped up, rubbing furiously at her hard clit. 

He did it again, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in, over and over. Moments into the new technique, Tina screamed and came, her body shuddering underneath him while she clenched perfectly around his cock. 

Elliott swore and began to thrust wildly, no longer holding back his own pleasure. Her inner muscles constricted about him, making her tighter than ever. 

He felt his body growing tense and he came, shoving deep inside her as he spilled into the condom. 

Tina felt dazed as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Her body was still shaking. Elliott carefully pulled out, and she moaned, despising the emptiness inside her. 

Strong male hands rolled her onto her side, and Tina sighed happily as Elliott curled up behind her.

“Wow,” he murmured. “That was…”

Tina rolled onto her back so she could look at him. Elliot looked as dazed as she felt. 

“Intense,” Tina finished, and he nodded, smiling.  “I didn’t know how badly I needed that.”

“Me neither,” Elliott admitted. He reached down and squeezed her hand. 

They breathed in silence for a minute, holding hands.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come like that before,” she admitted giddily.

Elliott felt himself twitch with interest at the thought.  She’d made him feel incredibly good, and he had the sudden urge to make her feel that way again. He liked Tina, and she deserved to feel that way again. He would need a little time to recover, but there were other things he could to make her come. 

He sat up, smiling down at her.

“Spread your legs wide for me, darling,” he told her, suppressing a groan as she instantly obeyed. “Good… Let’s see how many times I can make you come.” 

“Uh… Elliott…” Tina whimpered. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Elliott smirked down at her. 

“Darling, your body is mine night. You’re going to come as many times as I want to make you.”

Tina moaned helplessly as Elliott knelt beneath her legs and bent his head. He began to lap at her, slow at first then fast, rough and pressing, and she bucked wildly into his tongue. 

Tina’s second climax of the night was in his mouth - he realized how much he loved her taste, and kept at it for a while longer, pushing his tongue deep inside her, tasting everything he could. 

“It’s too much,” Tina babbled, but couldn’t bring herself to ask him to stop - it was horribly, intensely _good_. 

Soon he was spearing into her with three thick fingers, fucking her hard, abusing her g-spot with his curved fingers, and Tina just screamed as he milked her third orgasm out of her. 

“Elliott,” Tina mewled as the aftershocks slowly began to fade. “I don’t think I can move…”

“Fine with me,” Elliott grinned. He crawled up, his cock jutting out red and proud. “You just lie back and relax.”

“Yeah?” Tina asked breathlessly. “Will you fuck me til I can’t walk?” 

He groaned at her words, rolling another condom on before pushing the tip of his cock slowly into her hole. 

“Sounds like a good plan. You ready?”

“Please,” Tina whimpered. He slid easily into her wet quim, groaning when he felt the aftershocks of her orgasm that made her walls quiver around him. 

Tina laid back as he began to fuck her, slowly and surely. Her eyes never left his. Elliott was watching her intently. 

“How’s that feel?” 

“G - g - good,” Tina stammered, flushing. “Really good,” she admitted, her voice a little freer and more confident. 

The moment Elliott thought she was getting used to his rhythm, he rolled her over, pinning her under him. She tried to spread her legs, but he pushed them tightly together and pulled her ass up in the air. 

“Stay like this,” he ordered, and Tina tried to obey. He pushed his cock gently through her folds, rubbing up and down until he found the spot with a little give…

He rammed his hips against her ass, plunging his cock into her now even-tighter pussy. 

“Oh!” Tina shrieked, bucking against him. He felt even larger like this. She tried to pull her legs apart to ease the stretch, but he had his knees on either side of her thighs, trapping her like this.

“Easy, gorgeous,” Elliott purred. “I’m gonna make you come so hard like this.”

Tina whimpered desperately, twitching underneath him. What had he done? How did it suddenly feel like this? 

Elliott groaned and began an easy pace, penetrating easily deep inside her. Tina moaned despairingly, her hips bucking futilely in an attempt to get him off her, though she truly wanted it.

“Oh fuck, so full,” she gasped, utterly dazed. 

“You’ve got a tight little quim, haven’t you?” Elliott growled in her ear. “Hold on now.”

He tightened his grip on the sheets beside her, taking a deep breath before he just let go, hammering his hips into her. 

Tina wailed brokenly. His cock battered her tender inner walls, and it was the most amazing thing she’d ever felt. 

“Elliott, fuck, oh god!” 

“Gonna make it so you can’t walk, can’t even sit down,” he said roughly. “Just like you asked, beautiful.”

Tina trembled, trying to get a hold of herself. If he kept this up, she really would be that sore. 

He was too good at this - but she couldn’t just let him walk all over her. She wanted to show him what she could do. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed as much as she could - then purposely tightened her inner muscles.

Elliott let out a shout, his rhythm faltering. Tina breathed out and relaxed her muscles, then did it again. 

He barely had time to wonder how she did that, too overwhelmed by the pleasure, before she bucked backwards, knocking him back. Tina quickly wiggled free, his cock slipping out of her tight heat. 

“Fuck, you brilliant woman,” Elliott gasped, grabbing for her. 

Tina practically tackled him, trying to sit on his cock. 

“I am,” she hissed, her eyes flashing as she speared herself down on his cock, squeezing herself tight around him. 

“Fuck!” Elliott grabbed her hips, gasping as he came far too close to coming. He’d promised her that he’d fuck her until she couldn’t walk. 

“You’re wicked,” he choked, bucking up into her heat. 

“Just lie there and fucking take it,” Tina growled at him, and he was nearly overwhelmed - she was so fucking sexy, switching it up on him.

 “Not when I promised you something,” he gritted out, and flipped them, using his superior body strength. 

“No!” Tina gasped, struggling against him. “Fuck you.” 

“Yeah?” Elliott rumbled. He held her wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bed on either side of her. He balanced himself on his knees, ramming as hard as he could into her depths. 

“ _Fuck_!” Tina cried, struggling. When it proved useless, and she was just as trapped underneath his strong body, she tried clenching again. 

This time Elliott gritted his teeth and pulled through her perfect torture. Tina made impatient, annoyed little sounds, but he didn’t stop. 

He rolled his hips, trying to reach even deeper. Suddenly, Tina gasped, her eyes opening wide. 

“Oh shit _there_ ,” she wailed. Her body froze under him, all struggle going out of her. 

“There?” Elliott grunted. 

Tina whimpered under him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He smirked down at her, driving his cock deep inside her. 

“That’s it,” he sighed contentedly. “Come around my cock, gorgeous.”

“Oh, so big,” Tina whimpered, and his smirk deepened - and as his confidence in his power grew, his hold on her wrists loosened. 

Tina moved quickly, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and rolling them to the side. Elliott threw his weight into it, hoping to end up back on top - but all he managed to do was roll them off the bed. 

Elliott landed hard on his back on the floor. He cried out, but Tina hardly lost a moment. She rode him hard, one hand sneaking back to push a spit-slicked finger up his ass. 

He worked hard to roll and pin her to the ground, but it was too late. His body betrayed him, and he came hard inside her, cursing as his vision nearly whited out. 

Tina gasped and giggled beneath him, and he tried valiantly to fuck her as he came intensely. 

Elliott yanked out, flipped her onto her knees, and stabbed back deep inside her pussy. He wasn’t quite able to replicate the angle from before, but as he reached around and rubbed her clit furiously with three fingers, Tina climaxed intensely, her entire body wracked with shudders. 

He groaned with pleasure as Tina screamed nonsensically in his grasp. Elliott bit down gently on her neck, holding himself deep inside her and rolling his hips lazily, intent on wringing every last grasp of pleasure from her body. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Tina mewled, letting her head fall back bonelessly on his shoulder.

“Good, darling?”

“Uh huh. I won,” she said triumphantly, and he groaned. 

Would sex with her always be this thrilling? 

“You won,” Elliott agreed. “But I demand a rematch.”

“I’ll still win,” Tina smirked. He groaned, pulling out before turning her and wrestling her down, kissing her deeply. 

Tina wound her arms about his neck, giving back as good as she got. She could really get used to this. 


End file.
